


Another Chance

by Crazy_Fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, more than one soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl
Summary: "A date would be suffice for me to answer your questions.""D-date?""Why not? Don't you like it?""I would love to. Would you like it after work?""Of course.""Nishinoya Yuu.""Sugawara Koushi."





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> Hello there dear readers! I'm sorry for posting a super late fic for the Secret Santa for last year, it is really late and I find this fic really all over the place. I tried editing it since I dont have wifi to post it, but here I am posting it. I'm so sorry for the wonderful author that gave me an amazing fic and I'm giving back a shitty one. I hope @ennotanafuta from tumblr likes this and that their holiday was good.

_**Some people say that you can have more than one soulmate. Some believed that there can only be one. And yet, despite other people's belief, only the heart can choose who the person would love.** _

 

A man with a silver hair stood there in awe in front of his best friend, admiring the red string that connected him and the brown haired male. 

 

It was a dream come true for the silver haired man named Sugawara Koushi, that on his birthday, the red string of fate appeared, tied around his pinky finger. Heart beating faster than it should, he clutched on to his shirt hoping that his lovestruck heart wouldn't explode.

 

"D-dai...chi..." He uttered out the name, inhailing sharply afterwards. Playing with the string, he noticed that it was instantly fraying, his best friend was in love and his string was connected to someone else.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Some believed, that if one door closes, another one would open. A nice change of pace, a new set of possibilities, another chance to fall in love with someone else._ **

 

Finding out that his soulmate, his best friend, his first love was destined to be with someone else and loving that person took a toll on him, losing all faith on falling in love ever again. 

 

Yes, he was happy for his friend, but that doesn't mean he isn't pained by the thought of it. 

 

He wanted to be selfish, but he isn't that type of person. So he took a step back, admiring the happy couple in front of him, smiling fondly.

 

At least he is happy...

 

That he found love...

 

As long as he's happy...

 

I'll be happy too...

 

"Anyways, Daichi! Asahi! I'll be heading off now, I'll see you next time.  Have fun with your date!" He waved his hand followed by a 'goodbye' walking the opposite direction from them.

 

Maybe one day he will find love...

 

Hopefully...

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**_Given that years would pass, slowly but surely, people would fall out of love. Time would let you heal, you would soon move on. And then, your heart will be once again will learn to love again..._ **

****

Sugawara developed a habit over the past years, that at around four on a weekend afternoon, he would arrive at a coffee shop, sitting religiously on a certain spot- yes there are times that it was occupied, and for him it felt weird to sit at another table, yet he has to suck it up- and ordering the same cup of coffee he's been ordering for the past months.

 

Looking up at a clear glass holding a new book he bought, a small smile set upon his lips, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

It's been a while...

 

He looked out of the window, admiring the people passing by, lookig at the fairly busy street, some couples being mushy with each other, he heaved a sigh.

 

"How long has it been?" He muttered to himself, taking out the newly bought book from the brown paper bag, removing its receipt.

 

Another sigh escaped the silver haired male's lips, deciding to simply finish his coffee instead of reading. He suddenly lost his will to read the book.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**_Encounters with new people can be good for you, it might open you for a new experience, new chances and possibly a better you._ **

 

Over at the coffee shop Sugawara likes to lounge in during weekends, obviously staffs changes, some were replaced and some were veterans to the place. And within the past two months a short male was assigned as a waiter, sneaking glances when the silver haired male was there.

 

Who wouldn't be drawn in the presence of the silver haired male? First and foremost, he was a customer who was frequent at the establishment. The other reason was that he seemed strange, not like a bad strange, it was definitely meant in the nicest way possible. 

 

The silver haired male radiates the feeling of warm and cozy, and it was one of the things the waiter cannot shrug off.

 

"Yuu! Get back to work!" A distant call was made, snapping the attention of the waiter who unconciously stared at the silver haired man few tables away from him.

 

The waiter went to the cashier, taking the tray of coffee with a mini cake immaculately decorated.

 

"Take it to the guy you were staring at earlier." Another waiter snickered teasingly, which caused Yuu's face to turn red.

 

Meanwhile, Sugawara sat on his usual seat, waiting for his coffee to arrive, immensely focusing on what he was reading. He was completely lost in the world, diving into another world inside the book.

 

"-offee..."

 

"-ir your coffee..."

 

"Sir, your coffee..."

 

Until a sound of someone brought him back to reality.

 

"Huh?" He looked around searching for the voice, he realized that the waiter that brought his coffee was standing there all along. 

 

"Oh! Umm... sorry about that." The silver haired male smiled at the short waiter, taking his coffee and mini cake, a grin slowly crept upon the waiter's lips, a tint of red still present on his cheeks.

 

"It's fine!" The waiter replied instantly, "but in return, can I ask for the reason why you arrive here at the same time and sit at the same exact place almost everytime?" He added, his eyes glimmer with curiosity.

 

"So you were paying attention to me?" Sugawara replied in a sing song voice, teasing the short waiter. "Why should I tell you anyway~" he continued, a sly smile took upon him.

 

The silver haired male glanced sideways, looking through the glass window once again, an amused chuckled escaped his lips when the waiter remained silent, looking a bit dumbfounded.

 

 

"Why did I even asked?" The waiter questioned his own doings in his brain. An audible gulp was made, his cheeks was slowly gaining a light blush.

 

"Sorry for wasting your time..." the waiter muttered and started to walk away, he stopped when he felt a hand holding his wrist.

 

"Why did you asked?" 

 

"You don't have to tell," the shorter male paused "I was just curious about the cute boy who was frequent in my job place. But it is up to you if you want to share what is 

bothering you." He added, his blush worsening aseach second passed. 

 

"Cute..." Sugawara thought, smiling at the flustered waiter. "I could tell you, but not today. Maybe sometime when you're not working." Sugawara winked at the waiter.

 

Yuu and Sugawara felt a gentle tug on his pinky finger, catching his attention, a red string was carefully tied around his finger, he noticed it was extending towards the male he was looking at.

 

"I guess I was given another chance..." Sugawara muttered to himself, which the waiter caught upon. 

 

"Given another chance?"

 

"A date would be suffice for me to answer your questions."

 

"D-date?"

 

"Why not? Don't you like it?"

 

"I would love to. Would you like it after work?"

 

"Of course." 

 

"Nishinoya Yuu."

 

"Sugawara Koushi."

 

 

 

 


End file.
